


Resurrection

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billford - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that one day he will come back? No one. This is what the author of the journals yet thought... He was wrong!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection

**Prologue:**

**  
** I never thought to see him again, I didn’t think he still manage to haunt my dreams after I deleted it from my brother's memory... My dreams... but yes, it was my dream. My dreams and nothing else! it was not real. It was no more... He was gone. Yes, he was gone. He wasn’t of this world... why he continued to haunt my dreams? It wasn’t even dreams actually... it was nightmares. So I could never get rid of this machiavellian demon? I hated it, I hated him. I couldn’t see him. Even in painting. I had to get rid of him... definitely.

  
**Chapter 1: Homecoming.**

**  
** That's more of months already what me and my twin brother, Stanley, traverse the four corners of the world looking for anomalies. I wanted to go to California to visit our nephews, Mabel and Dipper, to see how they grow. I missed their children, I mean.. teenagers. But instead, I decided to return to Gravity Falls. I wanted to see my former home. I missed it. So me and my brother, we went there.

-You don’t change Poindexter, you're still the same... if you wanted to come back here, it's not just for your old house, isn’t it?

  
Stanley was right. It was not just for that. Something else had pushed me back here... I don’t know what.  
-You're smarter than I thought, Stanley! Yes you are right, I wanted to check something here! I said to my brother, smiling.  
-Don't tell me it is to review this triangle! he replied.

  
This triangle... Was he spirited talk about...? I remained without saying anything for a good ten seconds.  
-Hey, bro! I was joking. And we did it disappear from the face of the globe? Isn’t it?

  
I watched Stanley a moment and then I looked at the sky, thinking.  
-Yes... I deleted him in your mind.  
-Here! There is no need to worry then! If you went to visit Soos?

  
We went to visit Soos, he was happy to see us.  
-Mr Pines! As I'm glad to see you! You came to see the new mysteries of Mystery Shack? There are all full! Soos said seeing us arrive.  
-Of course! Stanley replied. Isn’t it Stanfo... Look where him happened?  
-No devised, Mr. Pines, Soos replied with a shrug.

  
I was out like that, for no reason. Surely I wanted to hang the air? But something drew me out. Something that seemed familiar. I headed into the forest from tree to tree. Sometimes I fell on gnomes. Gnomes... They fascinated me when I was young, besides they still fascinate me. At one point, I took a walk into something. I looked at what it was and I was petrified with terror. So much that I fell on the ground... That something... it was what I feared the most. My nemesis. That bastard. This fool. That traitor Bill Cipher... At least what was left. It was only a statue now. A silly and stupid statue. Useless.  
-Hahaha! You make your less clever like that, Cipher, isn’t it? You were a traitor and nothing else. A fake gentleman. An idiot. You were not so clever as that, all things considere...

  
I was silent a few seconds and came to sit next to the statue.  
-You know, despite your disappearance. You still haunt my dreams. This serenade you sang me months ago "We'll meet again," it keeps returning to my head! Haha .. It's weird when you think about it. Even having destroyed you. You always haunt me. Why? I would like to know. If only you could tell me the answer... HUM?!

  
At that time, I drawbridge me. Bill's statue shone strong. Very loud. I was afraid and I hid behind a tree. I hope that what I thought was going to happen.  
-Make This is still a dream, let it be even a dream, do that...

  
Curse, the worst has happened. The statue was again material... Bill was back. I stayed hidden behind the tree, I couldn’t move. If I moved, it was the end. He would see me. I didn’t want. Pity, but not all that. Still, I couldn’t help but look at him. By admiration. I was admired by this sudden resurrection. I wanted to know more.  
-Aaaah... Bill said. Where am I? Gravity Falls... this hick town, yet? I thought myself to be rid... wait... but what day is it? Weirdmaggedon is finished? Why everything seems calm and peaceful? WHY?

  
At that time, Bill took a fit of rage and burned several trees around him. Including the one where I was. He visited me... pity, God protects me.  
-Oh no... I say. I have to clear out.

  
I started running with all my strength. Bill heard noises.  
-What is it? There is someone? Oh, wait! I'll catch you.

  
This devilish triangle pursued me. I don’t want him to see me. Why it had to fall on me? To believe that fate wanted us all connect the two... To believe that we do for one another? No! Why was I thinking such a thing? I was a human and him a triangle. This kind of thing isn’t possible... I felt myself blush, but soon took fright and out of breath I went to hide in an abandoned house.  
I was petrified. Hoping he wouldn’t find me here.

-Where are you?! Whoever you are, shows you !!

  
I heard that voice, that horrible voice. The one that makes me so nightmared in the past. This horrible voice, hideous... who made me feel sick. Just to hear it, I had only one desire: to disappear.

At one point, unwittingly, I sneezed. Mercy, why had this happened? Now it was the end. He had surely heard. His laughter was increasingly close... he approached where I was.  
I was sweating a lot... A sweat of fear. For the umpteenth time in my life, I felt that fear again... this fear of being in the presence of being dreaded. I thought that finally freed me to be. I was wrong.  
-There you are!! I'm going to….!

  
Bill was before me was a blue flame in his hands, but when he saw me, he immediately disappeared. I was really scared. He probably recognized me. What would he do to me?  
-Fordsy? he said, looking at me from his great and unique eye.

  
I didn’t. I didn’t answer this insensitive and repulsive beast. He disgusted me.  
-Fordsy, I know it's you, stop ignoring me. Just, tell me what happens... when are we, what's happening? I lost? My memories are vague.

  
I looked frowning. A fit of rage took possession of my soul and I took Bill with my hands and I was shaking.  
-Leave my life once and for all !! This can’t be real !! Yes, that's right... it's not real, it’s only a dream... again... An illusion...

  
I calmed myself and Bill looked at me questioningly and surprised.  
-Calm down,  Fordsy, I did do that to ask you a question. And for once, the reality isn’t an illusion.

  
I winced. So it was indeed real. This thing that I feared so much... was well and truly back. And he smiled at me. At least, he showed a happy look.  He was happy to see me. I knew why. I wasn’t happy to see him. What would become of me? I wonder…

  
Following Chapter 2.


End file.
